Sweethearts
by missmollson
Summary: Peeta Mellark liked Katniss Everdeen from the moment he set eyes on her in Kindergarten. He's too scared to talk to her, but one day he musters up all of his courage and asks to sit next to her. Their relationship progresses, and Peeta's feelings escalate into something more, but his mother abuses him and hates him with every fibre of her being. Friendships don't last forever. THG


**So... hi. You probably don't know me. Like, at all. Some of you may have looked at my profile, but even you know that's a complete mess.**

**Well, I am a fellow FanFiction author (not a very good one, but I try). I am also a new author. This is my first story. If you end up reading this little author's note, please remember that I won't update regularly. I am so stupid when it comes to time management, and school sucks so much that I literally may gouge my eyes out . . . anyway, you get the idea.**

**I have six pre-written chapters, and the rest of the story will definitely be pre-written. However, I am suffering from severe writers' block on one of the chapters, so bear with me. This is the shortest chapter out of all of them for sure. All of my chapters are at least 2000-3000 words on average.**

**If you read this 'chapter', and you want to see the next one ASAP, please review or PM me, because, as you know, I've already written it and I won't hesitate to update it. If my writing is really bad or really good, please let me know as well. Please (three 'pleases' in a row? how desperate is she?) share this story with your friends if you think they would enjoy this FanFiction.**

**Also, I'm not funny. Seriously. I'd like to think that I'm hilarious, but I'm really not (I get all of my good jokes off of Tumblr). So, if you're willing to read these little notes and you expect it to be filled with hilarity and laughter, don't.**

**In addition, my AN's won't be this long all the time. I may take up a lot of space to thank reviewers (if I get any) or to warn you guys about something (like, if I've died). My chapter's will take up most of the room anyway.**

**Apologies in advance if I get any facts wrong; I get confused very easily and I was too lazy to research (sorry). Thanks for taking your time to click on this story.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I look at her. My love, my life, my everything.

I have been in love with her for 10 years now. And these 10 years have been the best and worst of my life.

But mostly best.

Together, we have gone through a living nightmare, practically. Most people wouldn't have even been able to dream about the tragedies that will plague us forever.

I have been scarred, both physically and mentally. I will never be the same. She's been hurt, too. Even more so than I have.

But I have her by my side. And we will get through it together. I know we will. Because we protect each other. That's what we do.

Words cannot describe the way I feel about her, nor the pain that will hit me occasionally in order to remind me of my traumatising past. But whenever that happens, she is there to help, to shoulder the weight of my problems and make them her own to solve.

And I know she loves me. She hasn't said it yet, but that's because she is afraid. She's afraid that one day I will walk out the door and never come back or that someone else will try to take her from me. But I know her better than I know myself.

I love her, she loves me. It is the perfect happy ending I had always dreamed of. But happiness comes with a price. And believe me when I say that I have paid more than my fair share.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: 'Whoa, that's it?! Why isn't there more?! I don't like this writer, she's so incompetent.' Even though that may be true, trust me when I say that there's a whole lot more coming.**

**By the way, this whole story will be in Peeta's POV. I won't switch at all unless I need to. And when I say need, I mean really need.**

**Thanks for checking out this story :) Hope to see you again soon (poor choice of words, I know).**

**The cover art's by caligrl7072 on DeviantArt. Go check her out :)**


End file.
